


【all白】秘密失控7

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 欲白。





	【all白】秘密失控7

7

“你以为我是什么人？”

“嗯？”欲为眨了眨眼睛，他一时没有听清，直到老白转过身，对上他明明气的要死却仍是笑着的眼神。

“口说无凭，你有证据吗？”老白也不推开他，只是环抱双臂，冷冰冰地回望着表情逐渐变得难看的欲为，“你声称我和头鱼有一腿，行，拿证据出来。否则我凭什么免费让你上？因为你下面有二十厘米大？还是说你技术比头鱼还好？你尽管去告诉瓦不管，你说他相信你还是相信我？”

欲为一只手仍撑在老白脸侧，挑衅，戏谑，全都消隐无踪，取而代之的是愉悦和满意。他猛的收紧了手臂，把毫不示弱的人拉扯到了自己怀里：“你很聪明，老白，我差点就被你唬住了。但是我没有证据又怎么样？我可以自己制造。”

他从外套口袋里掏出手机，老白一眼就认出了发亮的屏幕上的录音软件，正是他们经常带去上专业课，号称多小多模糊的声音都能录进去的录音一霸。他们通常会打开这个软件把听不明白的课程内容记录下来，去图书馆的时候戴上耳机对照书本一遍遍地听。想当初还是老白本人把这个软件推广到全宿舍的，没想到如今竟然反过来绊了自己的脚。欲为当着他的面重播了一遍，透过电流呲呲的信号，那里面发狠话的人愚蠢到了极点。

“大家都是一个宿舍的人，”老白闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时里面已是暴怒不止，“做到这份上，至于吗？”

欲为耸了耸肩，他的情绪平复了，放开老白后退两步，拉开瓦不管桌前的椅子坐了下来，甚至翘了一个悠哉悠哉的二郎腿。“你自己选。我本来没想这么做的，很抱歉，兄弟，我下面硬着实在难受，心情不好。”

“你别他妈叫我兄弟。”老白气得胸口起起伏伏，“你就是个精虫上脑的混蛋！”

被这么一骂，欲为的表情终于出现了一丝裂痕：“少废话，过来给我舔！”

其实做爱也就是那么回事儿，对方与自己是什么关系，强迫还是自愿，都没有太大区别。然而不管老白怎么安慰自己，这毕竟是违背他心理意愿的：他就像一个幽灵，脱离肉体漂浮在半空中，冷漠地看着那个和自己长得一模一样的家伙半跪在另一个男人两腿之间，拉开牛仔裤的拉链，从布料里掏出那根男性特有的玩意儿又舔又吸。欲为和头鱼相比显然经验丰富太多了，粗壮的茎体显现出深褐色，捋开包簇在伞端底部的皮肤组织之后暴露出来的龟头又红又大。而且欲为说得不假，他阴茎上翘幅度比普通人高，那角度显然足够让被插入的人魂牵梦绕了。

“让我看看你。”欲为说。老白在心里呸了一声，吐出硬邦邦的性器，转过身去把裤子脱了下来。

他没有穿内裤，不久前和别人交合过的穴眼还又肿又酸，尽管在替欲为口交的时候已经勃起了，说实在的老白并不是那么想继续使用自己的后穴。欲为摆正了他的臀部，双手扶在两侧把臀肉掰开，微微有些冰冷的风钻进被迫暴露的小口上，他不由得轻轻颤抖了一下。

欲为脱下自己的外套，披到了老白背上。在老白拽下外套把它狠狠扔到地上的同时，硕大的阴茎也顶开柔软的穴肉，深深没入到了尚且温暖的甬道里。欲为的扩张做得还不错，老白被进入的时候禁不住发出了轻轻的一声呻吟，然后便感觉自己被揽住腰，抬到了坐在椅子上的欲为的大腿上。他背对着他，看不到欲为脸上的表情，他也不想看。

“怎么样，”老白一边喘气一边不服输道，“是我比较紧还是沐木比较紧？”

随着欲为顶弄的姿势，老白自己外露的阴茎在空气中一摇一晃。半天没等到回信，老白试图转过身去瞧瞧欲为是不是已经精尽人亡死了，就被用力地抱了满怀。

“对不起，对不起。”欲为把脸埋在老白肩后，隔着衬衫，他能感觉到什么微凉的东西润湿了自己的睡衣。欲为魔怔了似的不停重复着那三个字，也不再往死里弄老白了，恍然间老白感觉自己好像是被撒娇了。

等等？他一时没反应过来，那个又是录音又是威胁自己的人是谁？怎么操进来之后就跟破小孩一样哭成了这副德行？老白瞠目结舌，然而欲为箍得他紧紧的，他根本没办法动弹，只好放软了态度：“你怎么了，小朋友？”

欲为似乎是摇了摇头，声音有点闷：“你被头鱼上了，你是瓦不管的男朋友。那我呢？”

“你？”老白云里雾里，做爱的兴致都被这煞风景的人浇没了，“你想做我炮友？不好意思，我不搞有家室的男人。”

也不知这句话戳中了欲为的哪个敏感点，他忽然就发了疯地把老白的腰往下摁，撑在后穴里的阴茎也飞快地变大变硬，居然比方才还要大上一圈。老白立马承受不住了，他蹬着腿想从欲为身上挣扎下来。然而他舍友的力气惊人得大，老白怀疑明早自己腰上就得留两块淤青了。龟头狠狠碾过肉道里的每一寸，变换着角度力度，很快就干得老白惊喘连连，一句完整的话都说不出了。他硬生生依靠后穴高潮了一次，欲为拉着他的手肘不让他遮，精液在半空中划了一道抛物线，全溅落在了宿舍地板上。老白被干到高潮又被重新干到勃起，欲为掀起他的睡衣，啮咬着因身体弓曲而凸起得格外明显的蝴蝶骨，在上面留下又青又紫的痕迹。老白恍然间感觉自己好像掉进了蛇窟，周围数不清的冷血动物用腹部爬行，时不时就凑近来咬他一口。

第三次高潮的时候，老白已经射不出什么东西了。他被欲为抱到洗手间里清洗残存在后穴里的精液，脑袋里都是昏昏沉沉的。然后他隐约感觉欲为在亲吻自己的嘴唇，但他一皱眉头，就被放开了。

欲为似乎还对他说了两句什么，老白当时是听清了的，但他转头就忘了。不过是开个玩笑，不必耿耿于怀。

-tbc


End file.
